


Vine boy

by Hype_girls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay, M/M, friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hype_girls/pseuds/Hype_girls
Summary: Pollux isnt coping well after ethan joins kronos and castor dies . Mr D makes it worse and clovis offers to help
Relationships: Clovis/Pollux (Percy Jackson), Ethan Nakamura/Pollux, Mr D / Pollux
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Vine boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please leave what you thought of it and some things to improve

It was 30th June , the dining hall was full of life , and clovis loved that , even though he was never the centre of attention . His eyes drifted over to the Dionoyus table , Pollux was all alone , not eating . Of course, castor had died in the battle and nobody had heard from Ethan , his boyfriend, for months . As everyone was leaving , Mr D stormed in and sat down with his son , Clovis had never thought of Mr D showing emotion to anyone , especially not his own kids .   
~  
It was around 10 at night , clovis was heading back to his cabin after songs at the campfire , Pollux wasnt there he had noted , as he pasted the Dionysus cabin he heard a crash . Clovis rushed in to find Pollux trembling on the floor with a letter in his hand , clovis rushed to his side   
“hey, hey , whats wrong ?”   
Pollux couldn’t answer , Clovis felt stupid for that . He stayed with Pollux until he felt a body fall on his shoulders , he slipped the letter that Pollux had been holding out of his hands and read the contexts 

d e a r p o ll u x ,   
i a m s o rr y b u t i h a v e t o d o t h i s ,   
t h e y n e e d j u s t i c e   
E t h a n 

Clovis was in shock , so thats why nobody had heard from ethan , he slipped it on a table and put pollux in bed and went back to his own cabin.  
~  
Clovis could tell by pollux’s face at training that he had read it , he headed over to the boy and smiled   
“ hey loser “ pollux said   
“Gasp “ clovis exclaimed with a smile   
“ oh , yeah thanks for last night” pollux whispered while swinging his sword at him .   
Clovis didnt say anything , he didn’t actually know why but he thought it was the best thing to do .  
“Sorry if this is weird but um wanna be on the same team in capture the flag?” Pollux asked , “i would like that “ Clovis answered .  
~   
Clovis and Pollux had spilt up , Clovis had been hoping to get the other teams flag while Pollux protected their base .He heard a scream and rushed to the sound . It was a clearing in the forest and involved a Ares kid and , oh no , Pollux . The Ares kid was surrounded by vines and fastly turning pale , Pollux was also surrounded in vines but it seemed like they were helping him not destroying him , the vines were working itself around the boy , and a purple aura was surrounding him . A camper came rushing back , clovis didn’t know his name but he was a child of Apollo , and oh , Mr D was following him .  
“ CASTOR GET OF HIM !”   
Pollux slowly turned around , “what did you just call me , father ?”His voice was filled with hatred and spite . The vines let go of the Ares kid and they scrambled away and the vines surrounding Pollux went crazy , “ glad to know you care about your dearest children “   
“ NOBODY MOVE !” Everyone turned around , the vines surrounding Pollux calmed “no , no “ he muttered ,” it cant be .” Clovis couldn’t believe it , it was Ethan , “ wow”, Clovis thought , “ he does look different “ . Ethan wasn’t looking at Pollux “ i come in apologies, He doesn’t know i’m doing this , but i am very sorry vine- p-pollux , i-i killed castor”, and he ran of . Pollux collapsed to the floor crying , Clovis was shocked , but he ran to get chiron and hopefully a few Apollo kids . Mr D had disappeared again , my my , clovis thought , he was such a great father .Clovis was worried but he found chiron and the Apollo kid from before , explained to them what happened , and they went back . They found Pollux , lying on the floor with a bottle in his hand , he must have gotten it from a nature spirt .  
~   
It was the next day , Clovis had been ordered to go back to his cabin , he was unsuccessful in getting into Pollux’s dreams but that wouldn’t have mattered . He went to the infarmary and found the private room he was in , he was chained to the bed , clovis didn’t ask why , but probably because of the vines . He needed to get better and Clovis was going to help him .


End file.
